Imperial Hulstrian Party
The Kaiserliche Hulsterreichische Partei (Eng. Imperial Hulstrian Party), or KHP for short, is the oldest and most continuous political party in the nation of the Greater Hulstria. It supports the Hulstrian Monarchy, as well as traditional values, regulated capitalism, and the state religion of Lutheranism. The party is supported by many average people, the Hulstrian Aristocracy, and members of the Lutheran Church of Hulstria. The KHP is headquartered in Kien, Hulstria and has regional offices in Thague, Flieder, Greifßtein, and Graaffsberg. History of the KHP The KHP was founded in 2193 by Maxmilian Strauss, Rudolph Labsburg, and several other right wing members of the Hulstrian Aristocracy. It was the first political party to emerge after the unification of Gishoto and built up a reputation for traditional Hulstrian values combined with capitalist views, and a belief in a strong military. The KHP formed an alliance with the Lutheran Nationalist Party, the left wing counter part of the KHP, and together they successfully installed a Hulstrian government with Emperor Klaus Gustav III of the Rothingren dynasty as leader. Under the coalition of the KHP and LNP the era of the Royalists was ushered in. Gishoto saw an increase in population through births and immigration. However along with immigration came foreigners simpathetic to Communism and Socialism. There was a sudden surge in Communist activity leading up to the formation of the Communist Party of Gishoto. Communists slowly began to forcably take over the government and military through under handed tatics. These would lead to the disbanding of the IHP and LNP and the fall of the Holy Gishoton Empire, after the assassination of Kaiser Klaus Gustav III. Shortly there after Philip Straussgrandson of Maximilian Strauss revieved the KHP, and in a whirl wind election won the Comrade Premiership, the position that had been created to fill the position of Emperor by the Communists, in a landslide. Likewise the KHP would gain just under 2/3s of the legislature, however after 6 years in power the Communists became restless and began threatening the KHP leadership and inciting attack against Royalists and the Lutheran Church. This caused the second collapse of the KHP. After nearly 24 years without a royalist party, many Gishotons started believing that the monarchy would never return. However in 2278 Philip of Hulstria, now in his late 70's, would revive the party yet again. He, along with other members of the former KHP, would rebuild the party, and come the next election they swept the elections for the legislature. They began planning for the fall of Communist, with bills. In 2282 Philip von Strauss now age 81 would be elected with just under a 2/3's majority Comrade Premier for a 5th time. The KHP working with other parties successfully began to end Communist Gishoto and rebuilding of a free market society. The KHP met resistance from the Christian Communist Party who claim to have some pull in the Lutheran Church of Hulstria even if Lutheranism and Communism's ideals conflicted. Philip von Strauss announced in 2284 that he would be retiring from politics after the 22285 elections and therefore would not seek relection. He was succeeded as party head by Konrad Labsburg and as party candidate for Comrade Premier by his grandson Konsort of Hulstria. With the retirement of Konrad Labsburg, Konsort had assumed the position of Party Head, and was considered to be the tail end of the Old Guard. Following Konsort's retirement in 2324, his only son Ludwig assumed the leadship of the KHP. Ludwig, who is far less anti Gao-Showa then his father, has begun working more closely with the Gao-Showa. This is largely credited to the arrival of the Dranian-Welsh, who the Hulstrians in general detest even more then the Gao-Showa. Rumors suggest the KHP may have even supported the GSPP in elections that an KHP candidate didn't make it to the second round in. Founding the collapse of the GSPP, the KHP was the on national level conservative party. It fought long and hard under Wulfric Strauss to attempt to take control of the Diet, and eventually did so under Franz VI von Strauss, after the left wing parties begin to collapse and with the help of the Hulstrian Nationalist Party. It restored the Monarchy under Rudolph III. Shortly there after it disbanded because of lack of leadership when the bulk of the party leadership became tied up in their new duties in the Imperial Court. It was restored under Reinhard von Niederheschen, who was succeeded by Konstantine von Kapulet. Under the Duke of Kapulet, the KHP with the Kaiser's blessing came to a historic agreement with the GSPP, and created the Dual Monarchy of Hulstria & Gao-Soto. Kapulet was rewarded he this historic accord by the peoples of Hulstria and Gao-Soto by being elected the first Lord Protector of Their Majesties Government. Following the collapse of the Dual Monarchy under threats from Republican zealots and the evacuation of the Monarchy to Luthori, the KHP became the only monarchhist party in the newly established 3rd Republic of Gishoto. While continueing to lobby for the restoration of the Monarchy in Hulstria, the KHP as also dedicated large amounts of funds to aiding the Rothingrens in claiming the Luthori throne by right of birth of His Imperial and Royal Hulstrian Majesty, Rudolph IV who granfather was Richard I, Holy Luthori Emperor. Upon the Restoration of the Monarchy as the 2nd Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria, the KHP took a leading role in the Imperial Diet. The Diet was often flooded by KHP proposals on everything from the economy to religion. The KHP then stepped back with the emergence of several new monarchist parties and the reestablishment of the HNP, serving largely as the voice of the Imperial Court in the affairs of the Diet. Position of the KHP on the Issues Hulstrianism Hulstrianism is the belief held by many citizens of Hulstra which encompasses several ideas. The most important of these ideas is that Hulstria should be ruled by a monarchy and that monarch should be from the Imperial House of Hulstria. The other major idea of Hulstrianists is that Hulstria is Lutheran, it has always been Lutheran, and will always remain Lutheran. They advocate a state religion of Lutheranism and state support for the Lutheran Church. The Issues Republicism vs. Monarchism The KHP , aided by the HNP successfully restored the monarchy in Greater Hulstria. Being a major platform of the party all party leaders are versed in the reasons why a Monarchy is better for Hulstria then a Republic. These include no political biase, patriotism, ect. The KHP is known for finding very odd ways for keeping the Monarchy in power, including the Dual Monarchy of Hulstria & Gao-Soto. Weapons of Mass Destruction The KHP is also a stunch defender of Greater Hulstria's right to Nuclear and Chemical Weapons. The KHP believes that WMDs are actually the the best armed conflict deterent, and that they will never have to fired because no one will want to risk being their target. State Religion The KHP supports a state religion in Hulstria as long as it's Lutheranism. They feel Lutheranism as the first religion in Hulstria and the major religion of Hulstria is a prefect fit and that no other need apply. Free Market vs. Socialism The KHP, while advocating some regulation it believes that in general free market is the tried and true method. Figures in the KHP Party Leaders Famous Historical Persons *'Reinhard von Niederheschen': Reinhard von Niederheschen was a Nobleman from Hulstria. He is credited with rebuild the KHP the third time after it collasped from the lose of his leadership when the Strauss and Labsburg family took Imperial Court Appointments. He has stepped down as party leader for personal reasons and is now the party candidate for the Foreign Office * Philip Strauss: Also known as Philip von Strauss. He retired from politics in 2285. He was elected Comrade Premier 5 times and served at party leader for 13 years. * Franz Strauss V: Great-Great-Great Grandfather of Maximilian Strauss, he was a shipping tycoon and is believed to have started the idea of a Hulstrian Political Party. *'Maximilian Strauss': Co-founder of the KHP, served as Grand Duke of the Imperial Diet several times. * Rudolph Labsburg: Co-founder of the KHP. * Klaus Gustav Traugott: Also known as Emperor Klaus Gustav III. He was the last Hulstrian Emperor to reign over an Imperial Gishoto. He was assassinated by Communist Agents in 2248. * Barnabas Klemens: The party's former foremost military expert, he was Minister of Defence. He was the only senior member of the party that did not hail for noble blood though a general referendum in the Hulstrian Council his family was granted noblity status when the monarchy was restored. * Konrad Labsburg: Formerly the Comrade Chairman, he was Philip of Hulstria's right hand man and when Philip retired he became party leader. He retire from politics in 2302. * Heindrich Strauss: Also known as Heindrich von Strauss. Son of Philip Strauss and father of Konsort Strauss, he was Foreign Affairs Minister of Gishoto. * Konsort Strauss: Also known as Konsort von Strauss. The son of Heindrich Strauss and grandson of Philip of Hulstria, he currently the IHP candidate for Comrade Premier, having held the position three times before. He is also party leader. * Otto von Labsburg: Konrad Labsburg's younger brother, he was the Candidate for Minister of Justice, as well as holding the position and is currently the IHP candidate for Comrade Chairman. *'Ludwig Strauss': Also known as Ludwig von Strauss. He is the current candidate for Comrade Premier of Gishoto as well as head of the KHP. He is the son of Konsort of Hulstria, but is known for not being as strongly pro-Hulstrianism as his father. He holds the title Archduke of Hulstria among Royalists. *'Wulfric Strauss': Also known as Wulfric von Strauss. He is the son of Ludwig Strauss, and the IHP's candidate for Comrade Premier. He is the youngest candidate for the position in history. *'Franz Strauss VI': Also known as Franz von Strauss. Following the his father Wulfric's early retirement from politics he became Party Chairman. He was a second term Archon. The KHP's View of Other Parties Current Domestic Parties Aneist Patriciate Coalition The APC is very amusing. They have resufaced in Greater Hulstria twice now, each time under a new name. They seem to be against the Monarchy, but at the same time their leadership position seems to be hereditary. Atheism defines their party, and they try to use the guise of secular government to restrict the populations belief in religion. People's Radical Party We are always happy to find friends like the PRP who share our beliefs and values. Royal Socialist Party of Hulstria While our politics are different from that of the RSPH, they are strong supporters of our foreign policy and of the Monarchy, and good friends. Former Domestic Parties ACP Party The KHP did not have enough infomation on the ACP Party to make an informed decision about of stance toward them. Anti-Nazi The KHP was some what confused on what the ANP's principles were. The Communist Parties seemed to think they were Communist, however they had supported the return of the free market. Christian Communist Party While the KHP applauded the CCP for returning Lutheranism as the National Religion of Gishoto, they were rather confused at how a party can claim to hold both Lutheranism and Communism dear as Communism advocates the complete and utter destruction of all religion. Communist Party of Gishoto The KHP disagreed on almost every topic with the CPG. Infact the only real topic the two parties agreed on was that Hulstria needed a mighty military. Crown Loyalists The KHP was thankful for the support of our trusted allies in the CL. Gao-Showa Peoples' Party The KHP healed the wounds between the peoples of Hulstria and the Gao-Showa. The KHP was proud to work closely together with the GSPP to protect our respective Monarchies. Gishoto Worker's Party The KHP worried that the GWP was nothing more then another Socialist/Communist Party come to destroy the free market of Hulstria. Hulstrian Nationalist Party While the HNP held much more capitalist, isolationist, and segregationist views then we did, we welcomed any party that shares in our goal to restore the Monarchy Hulstrian Patriotic Superiority Alliance The KHP was thankful for the support of our trusted allies in the HPSA. Intellectual Revolution Party The KHP viewed the IRP as nothing more then a puppet of the CPG so they could claim they didn't have a 1 party state. This was best proved when the IRP tried to turn control of the government over to the CPG after the IRP beat the CPG in legislative elections. Latter Day Saints Party Perverted Pagan Savages. Lutheran Nationalist Party The KHP was very friendly with the LNP, while they do not agree on several policies party leaders on both sides see this as important so they don't draw too much from the same voter base. The major issue that united them was the restoration of the monarchy. Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria The KHP was happy to work with our friends in the PLPH, a party who proved themselves loyal supporters of the Kaiser. Refuge Pressure Party The KHP and RPP were almost always at odd with eachother on the floor of the Central Diet. However the KHP does realize that the Hulstrian Spring, which led to the fall fo Communism in Hulstria would not have been possible without the RPP. Saints Alliance The KHP believed the Saints Alliance was not only improperly named but in the wrong country all together. They advocated that Gishoto was filled with religious zealots and yet took the name "Saints" Alliance. They also advocated the disarming of Hulstria's Nuclear and Chemical Weapons something everyother party disagreed with. Sir Digby Chicken Ceaser Party The KHP views the SDCCP as a party that was not fit for national recognation. Socialist Party The KHP viewed the SP as a bunch of useless filth, and does not wish to compare them to any living thing as it degrades that living thing. Foreign Parties Foreign Monarchist Parties The KHP, through is position of leadership in the International Monarchist League had worked closely for decades with Monarchist Party throughout the world, most notiably, the Bible and Crown Defenders in Luthori, the Parti d'Aristocratie du Deuxieme État in Rildanor, and several of the Monarchist parties in Kazulia and Hutori. Category:Radical Nationalism Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎